Reanimation
by BrolyFTMFW
Summary: Hueco Mundo v. Soul Society, Las Noches v. Seiretei, Aizen and company versus Ichigo's group....the ultimate sports showdown...
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the guys v. girls fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Jyuushiro Ukitake was watching Orihime and Rukia train for the upcoming winter war, when all of a sudden he felt a dark reiatsu. A tear appeared in the sky above, and out stepped...Ulquiorra.

Ukitake stood up, a stern look on his face. "Arrancar? But the war is not supposed to start so prematurely. What does Aizen have up his sleeve?"

Hearing him, Ulquiorra used Sonido to appear in front of the thirteenth squad captain. "Aizen-sama challenges Soul Society to a sports competition. Contact your leader and send your top men and women." With that, he used Garganta to return to where he came from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto assessed the situation; he concluded that nothing could be done but to beat Aizen in this charade.

"Ukitake, I trust that you will select the best teams with the best chemistry for us to defeat Aizen."

The protege nodded to his superior. "Understood."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was training with the Vizards when he felt an intense spiritual reiatsu by the school tennis courts.

"I should go check that out," he spoke. Surprisingly, Hiyori did not object.

Using shunpo in his bankai form, Ichigo was there in a matter of seconds. Expecting to fight, he was shocked when he saw the group in front of him. Standing in front of a group consisting of Rukia, Orihime, Yachiru, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Renji, Ishida, Toushiro, and Zaraki was Ukitake.

"U-Ukitake-taichou? What is the meaning of this?" a startled Ichigo asked.

In a solemn tone, the captain replied, "Aizen wants to start a different kind of war today. He should be here in a matter of seconds."

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. "W-war?"

"Yes..." Jyuushiro's eyes narrowed. "A sports war..." This statement left the substitute shinigami speechless.

"You are going to round out the boys' team. Good luck." With Kiyone and Sentarou by his side, he returned to Seiretei.

Within moments, the sky opened and twelve figures stepped out: Lolly, Menolly, Nell, Halibel, Cirucci, Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Yammi, Szayel, Noitora, Gin, and

"Aizen..." everyone below whispered.

A/N: All for now, I'm gonna go read some Naruto manga (yes I'm only on chapter 12...I just started yesterday...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"Greetings, everyone," the leader of Hueco Mundo said as he and his arrancar landed.

"What are you doing here...Aizen!" Hitsugaya replied an ominous tone.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen personally greeted the tenth squad captain. "I've taken an interest in American sports, and wanted to determine how much better the Arrancar are than you Shinigami. In a manner of speaking, this competition will serve as a prelude to the winter war."

"So what are ya gonna do to us then?" Ichigo angrily inquired.

"I was just about to answer that, _ryoka no shounen,_" Aizen emphasized the last three words for effect. "The female arrancar will face off against Soul Society's women in 5 on 5 basketball, whereas the men will play a grueling game of American football."

"Why not regular football? Ichigo blurted out again. Within seconds, Ichimaru Gin was in front of him, grinning as usual.

"Cuz," he said, flicking Ichigo's head, which resulted in him flying fifty yards back before he regained his footing, "Soccer's fer pussies!"

"If you're done," Aizen continued, "We will use Karakura High School's basketball court for the women's game. The football game will be played at Giants stadium in the United States."

"But that's-!" Ichigo was cut off by Gin again, this time a roundhouse kick. "Yare yare, he sure doesn' wanna shut up, does he?"

"Every one of you must hold onto an arrancar to arrive as quick as possible. It's quite obvious that the Sonido is superior to the average Shunpo," Aizen continued. "I can assure you that they will not attack you, isn't that right, Grimmjaw?" he gave the Sexta Espada a cold stare.

JaggerJack, remembering his previous fight with Ichigo, grimaced and looked away. "Che, fine..."

"Now then, I have already confirmed Kisuke Urahara's creation of adaptive gigais for all of you. It would be rather unfair to fight in your spirit forms, so you will only have the physical abilities that are proportionate to your living representations. Once you have paid your visits to Urahara Shouten, we'll be able to commence."

Aizen then used Garganta to create a hole in the air next to him. Hitsugaya was startled by this development and shouted out, "Where do you think you're going, Aizen?!"

"Gin and I have business in Seiretei." Stepping in, he was followed by Gin, who turned around and gave his crazy "bye-bye!" before disappearing as well.


End file.
